1. Technical Field
This document relates to the field of bacterial compositions. For example, this document provides bacterial compositions having combinations of different bacterial strains formulated in a manner to maintain the stability of the bacteria.
2. Background Information
Consuming particular microorganisms in the form of a probiotic formulation can provide health benefits to mammals. There are hundreds of different bacterial strains within a human's digestive system. It is believed that some of these different bacteria help maintain a healthy digestive tract and help digest food.
Unfortunately, probiotic strains are extremely sensitive, and some strains may not be able to survive commercial production, storage, or gastrointestinal transit after consumption where they are exposed to heat, moisture, bile, low pH, and digestive enzymes. As a result, an undesirable reduction in the probiotic strain count occurs before the bacteria reach the intestine.